It all started with a towel
by thegirlwhowaited411
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts after the war to be Head Girl. Unfortunately her meeting with the Head boy definitely doesn't go as planned... Draco doesn't seem to care though! HermionexDraco oneshot.


**Authors note: Hello people reading this. ****You may find this story familiar if you have a deviantart account, as I uploaded a rough draft of this to a Harry Potter group about a year ago. (I'm superwafflegirl)** **I finally came back to it, fixed a crapload of spelling corrections, added some details, and TADA! This is the final product, though there is a possibility of me continuing. Hope you enjoy! **

**Edit: Sorry if you get another alert, i had to fix a sentence that I goofed up on. It as seriously bugging me. :)  
><strong>

Hermione Granger stepped out of the steamy shower and glanced around for that pile of complimentary Hogwarts towels. On a stool in the corner were big, fluffy green towels; as well as red ones. Hmmmm, it was a bit too early to be doing Christmas decorating, wasn't it? She wouldn't realize it until later; but having green and red towels was definitely not intended for holiday cheer.

Clad only in a dark green towel, she walked around a wall to the sink and counter area of the bathroom where she had put her makeup and hair-dryer down. Using foundation, mascara and a few spells her face was freshened up and she could finally move on to the tangled mass of hair on her head. This was the bane of her existence. Using the muggle means of drying her hair always seemed easier to her than magic; but that was because no spell was strong enough to tackle her knots and tangles. She flipped her head upside-down and set to the task of making herself seem presentable.

As the blow-dryer ran, the Gryffindor thought about her new living quarters. She had come back to Hogwarts to finish out her education after the wizarding war finally ended;but unfortunately Harry and Ron skipped out on this great opportunity to become Aurors. Headmaster Mcgonagall had chosen Hermione, and another 7th year boy to be the head students which wasn't really a surprise. She was set to be head girl before going on the run. Anyway, Hermione had come a few days early to find out what her Head Girl duties would be, as well as to settle into the head of house rooms. So far they were comfortable.

The muggleborn flipped shook her head and let her caramel colored hair cascade to the floor so she could reach the under-layers of hair. She reflected on her new lodgings. Behind a tapestry depicting the giant squid on the 7th floor was the entrance to the Head dormitory. It opened up into a large circular room, with a roaring fireplace on the right,with plush velvet sofas surrounding the mantel. There were no wall decorations or paintings yet; Professor McGonagall had explained, seeing as the head Boy and Girl would have to figure out everything themselves. The common room had two other open archways, one leading to a personal library, which Hermione had inspected for hours yesterday. It was heaven. The other arch opened to where Hermione was standing; the sinks and counters. Behind those was a divider wall, where 2 showers and a giant pool-like bathtub were; as well as an old antique tub, with gold animal feet as the legs. It was quite classy, Hermione had to admit.

The Gryffindor peeked through her curtain of hair and looked straight at the staircase that spiraled around the wall of the common room. At the top was a platform with two mahogany doors. Behind the first one she knew, was her red and gold themed bedroom. The other was the head boy's room; whomever he was. He could be a returning student, or someone Ginny and Luna's age. Hermione hadn't peeked into the other room, for she felt like that would be an invasion of privacy.

Hermione was quickly taken out of her little daydream as she heard someone utter the common room password to the giant squid painting. She gasped and stood up straight; sending her hair into a poof. Oh great,there went twenty minutes of work. She grabbed a brush and pulled it quickly through her hair, making it sleek and less frizzy, in an effort to look less Hermione-like.

The jumbled footsteps of someone entering the common room echoed throughout out the place and a few seconds later the noise-maker and a proffessor came into view. Professor Binns, ghostly as ever, was leading a shockingly familiar pale blonde through a quick tour of his new lodgings . Hermione's eyes widened drastically and her entire body froze. No. No. Mcgonagall would not do this to her. NO.

"And over there, my dear boy would be the library." Draco dropped his trunks down next to a sofa, and ducked into the library and popped out again. "Nice selection." He had a slightly concentrated look on his face; his pale grey eyes were all scrunched up. Binns started to float up the stairs, Draco following close behind. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding; Draco hadn't seen the open bathroom archway, with Hermione standing right out in the open. She racked her brains, Draco shouldn't have shown up today; he was due with all the other students... right? Mcgonagall did not mention that she wasn't the only one arriving early.

The muggleborn reached with her hand for the clothes she had brought with her... and brushed empty air. What? Where were they? She squeaked. She did NOT leave her clothes upstairs in her bedroom! She stared at the clothe less counter. Oh bloody Merlin.

Binns voice reached Hermione's ears. "Oh, yes, I forgot. down there, yes, to your right , is the bathroom, I hope you find it to your satisfaction." The ghost didn't even bother to turn; but the Slytherin boy did.

Draco's concentrated look slowly turned into a surprised smirk. What did he have here?Before him was a prettied up Hermione, a light blush dusted across her features. A few freckles stood out, right on the tip of her attractiveness was only enhanced by the fact that she was standing alone, dressed only in a fluffy Slytherin colored towel. He found himself checking out the golden trio girl. He was a guy first, pureblood second after all. Yea, the bathroom was to his satisfaction. It was right up to par in fact.

Oh how Hermione hated that smirk. that blasted ferret and his charmingly sexy smirk of evil. Draco continued to walk upwards, but kept full on eye contact with his now fellow roommate- all the way up the stairs. He counted internally. 46 steps from bottom to top. Hermione's blush deepened as her towel started to slip, and she had to hike it up slightly so he wouldn't see any more of her body. Egads, this was mortifying. The Slytherin prince's smirk had transformed into a full on grin. Hermione mentally cursed him with words even Ron would be surprised with.

"Looking good, Granger," he drawled, leaning up against the railing up at the landing, his shaggy blonde hair casting a shadow on his forehead." Nice towel." He kept her petrified gaze a few moments longer at the top step,with a raised eyebrow, and chuckled. With a sigh, he turned and followed the teacher into his room. Leaving Hermione alone for a few seconds, he then popped back out to levitate his trunks upwards into his room. Hermione was careful not to look at him, though she felt his burning gaze and could picture the handsome blonde just smiling at her predicament. Man, he was just milking this, wasn't he?

Professor Binns, being a ghost, disappeared as soon as Draco closed his bedroom door. Hearing the click of the lock, Hermione peeked out from under the arch to check to see if the coast was clear. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. At the end of her little counting session, Hermione bit her lip and then made a mad dash for the stairs and subsequently her room, all the while clutching what must have been intended as Draco's towel to her body.

**Bwahahahaha, Draco,Draco, Draco... **


End file.
